In various electronic devices, such as portable or mobile devices, electrical connections are required between different parts, components, or elements of the device. In some applications, such contacts may be made by using various types of connecting elements sometimes called, for example, grounding clips, grounding springs, grounding elements, or spring fingers. Such connecting element may comprise a body part and a bendable or flexible spring tab or spring finger. With such connecting element, a galvanic contact between two conductive surfaces may be achieved during assembly of a device by first placing the connecting element onto one of the surfaces to be connected, and then bringing the other surface into contact with the spring tab of the connecting element.
The design and structure of the connecting element and the spring tab thereof may affect the process of forming the electrical contact as well as the quality and reliability of the formed contact.